


Whizzer Brown

by Samlock



Series: Musicverse - fics inspired by songs [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Inspired by Music, Inspired by cecily smith - will connolly, Kinda?, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marvin doesn't really like broadway but he watches a show anyway, References to Broadway, References to Queen (band), Trina only has short appearance, Whizzer likes broadway but he also likes other music, because let's be honest i'm a hoe for that band, i don't really know tho, the bridge is kind of a metaphor?, they met at a bridge, they're fanboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samlock/pseuds/Samlock
Summary: "Oh, I'm Whizzer Brown, by the way.""I'm Marvin"[inspired by a song called cecily smith by Will Connolly]





	Whizzer Brown

**Author's Note:**

> so hi! this one is where marvin and whizzer met the first time, but i'll probably make another version of their first meetiing because why not. it's inspired by cecily smith by will connolly but the ending is not angsty hoho, YALL GIVE IT A LISTEN! its literally so good! anyway enjoy!

It was pretty late. Marvin went downstairs and grabbed a box of cigarette he left on the kitchen counter earlier. He was putting on his coat when a sleepy Trina appeared from the top of the stairs. "Marv?" she called, "it's late. Where are you going?"

The man only sighed and lazily show the box of cigarette on his hand and continued on putting his coat on. Trina furrowed her brows. "Why do you have to smoke so late?" And Marvin didn't have an answer or a decent reason to went on. So he lied.

"I got an appointment with a client. He won't let me cancel it."

She smiled sadly and went down the stairs to meet her husband. She gave him a short peck on the lips, which startled Marvin, but he's still able to handle it. When they're finished, Marvin gave her a half-hearted smile and went out the door.

The air was cold, but it didn't really bother Marvin. He walked to a bus shelter, looking at a map on the sides of it, still not sure on where to go in this time of the night. A bus stop by and unlike Marvin, inside were people on their way home.

Marvin looked out the window and his mind could only think of one thing - a small bridge where he met Trina. The thought of it made him smile a little. Not the thought of meeting Trina, but the ambience of that place. It was just warm and magical. Sounded pretty stupid when you say that out loud, he thought to himself.

That bridge had always been his favorite place in this tiring and crowded city. Although he rarely came there, the picture of it came to him pretty frequently lately. It's like the place is calling him.

The sign of the bus stop finally appeared. Marvin got up of his seat and walked out the bus. The cold air hits him again, but this time it's somehow warmer. 

The bridge was just the same as the one he remembered. He wondered how many similar bridges in this big city and how silly it is to think that this one is somehow unique and more special out of thousand others.

Marvin leaned over the railing and took out a cigarette. He lit it up and took a drag from it, letting the smoke fill his lungs and killing him bit by bit. But fuck it, we're all dying anyway.

He looked at the marriage ring on his finger and thought for a moment before finally sliding it off and putting it in his jeans pocket. It really felt like the weight on his shoulders were being lifted off when he did it.

"Smoking's not good for your health you know."

A voice came from a man, smoking beside him. Marvin didn't really care how he get there or how incredibly ironic his last statement was. So he didn't answer. But he noticed a glimmer of silver from the other man's bag.

"Is that... a Queen keychain?"

The other man's eyes lit up and he quickly showed the keychain on the zipper of his brown leather satchel.

"You know Queen?" he asked, enthusiasm on his voice. Marvin grinned, finally having something interesting to talk about. "Yeah! Favorite song?"

"Liar!" Marvin answered, trying to keep his cool but couldn't seem to throw away the stupid grin off of his face anyway.

The other man raised a brow and smirked, "okay, you got good taste." His expression somehow immediately changed into a challenging one as he said his next words. "But you really don't know good song if you don't like Somebody to Love."

"Oh fuck off, I know it's a good song. It's just so overrated!"

Then they just stared at each other for some minutes. The other man was smiling and his eyes lit up like the way stars would at night. His smile was the most beautiful and the happiest he had seen that day. Marvin is glad to be the one witnessing his smile.

Suddenly, a drop of cold water hit Marvin's bare neck. He jumped a bit at the sudden cold. "Shit, it's going to rain!" But it was too late, the rain came in faster and heavier than they thought it would. Marvin quickly took off his coat to protect them both from the rain while they ran to a mini market near there to took shelter.

They noticed how wet they are and started giggling like little boys. And Marvin noticed just how adorable the other man's giggle was.

"Oh, I'm Whizzer Brown, by the way."

"I'm Marvin."

Whizzer offered his hand. His hand was wet and cold but Marvin shook it anyway. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Whizzer finally let go.

"Oh, by the way," Whizzer said as he rummaged through his satchel, "I've got two tickets for an off-broadway musical called 'In Trousers'. Wanna come? The last show is about 6.30 so we have to hurry." He finally found the tickets and showed it to Marvin.

"Oh! Umm.. I think I'll pass. I don't really like musicals."

"And how many exactly did you see?" Whizzer asked, crossing his arms, challenging Marvin. He watched as Marvin's face turned into various emotions before answering, "Well, none, but I'm just not-"

"And that's exactly why you should see one. Besides, lucky for you, you're with me."

Marvin raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" 

He chuckled. "Because it doesn't matter what you're watching, it's who you're watching it with. Now, come along," he replied as he grabbed Marvin's hand and dragged him outside.

 

...

 

The theater was pretty full. It was lucky that they come in on time as the performance start. Marvin was not sure about this and he's pretty sure he's going to sleep throughout the musical. 

As the orchestra played, Marvin could feel his heart beat fastened and the sudden burst of mix emotions flowing through him. But it was not because of the music, it was because he found out that Whizzer's hand was on his.

Marvin had always been aware of his attraction to men, but he never told about it nor act upon his feelings, he just watched and admire the thousands of men coming and going from his life. And he did again as he watched Whizzer all the time they're in the theater.

 

...

 

"How was it?"

"Eh? It was fine," Marvin answered, "I think I like it." And then there it was again, the smile which made Marvin fell in deeper than he already was.

"Do you want to watch a musical again next week?"

"Sure."

The New York streets weren't exactly the place to be hanging out at this time of night, but they figured it wouldn't be a problem as they bought hotdogs and ate them while sitting on a park bench. 

"I had a great time, Marv." Marvin looked up to Whizzer. He just smiled, trying not to look like he's too interested in him. "Hmm," Whizzer hummed, "there's uh.. sauce." He raised his hand to wipe it off Marvin's mouth.

But Whizzer's hand didn't move away from Marvin's cheek, it stayed there for sometime. And before Marvin can move away, he closed the distance between them and kissed him. The other man was still for some moment before finally replying the kiss.

His hand unconsciously grabbed Whizzer's arm and stayed there. He closed his eyes and felt himself flying. Whizzer's lips tasted like mustard from the hotdog they eat earlier. Whizzer's lips tasted like the sweetest and softest cotton candy. Whizzer's lips tasted like his favorite drink. And it tasted real, unlike those kisses he shared with Trina. 

When they parted, Marvin was out of breath and his head was still spinning. That was the first time he kissed another man. And he felt fine. No, he felt really great.

 

"I.. like you."

 

"I like you too, Marvin."

 

From that day, they would always met at the same place at the same time. They would walk around New York and talk about anything along the way. Marvin did it like it was nothing. It's not an affair as long as they didn't take it any further, is it? And Marvin would be fine if they stayed like this anyway.


End file.
